Tanner's Gift
by AimeeValle1
Summary: Harvey is blind with jealousy as Tanner starts spending time with Donna. Will it drive him to take action when finds Tanner and Donna under the mistletoe? (Early Season 8)


**Tanner's Gift**

Harvey steps into the firm elevator already irritated and his day hasn't even really begun. Something about the biting cold, obnoxious Christmas decorations, and it simply being Monday, has him especially pissed off. As he gets off on the 50th floor, he is immediately greeted by an overly decorated Christmas tree, holly and jingle bells at every turn. He walks past Robert's office and heads straight to Louis'.

"Really, Louis? This is a law firm not a goddamn Macy's."

"What? How do you even know it was me?" Louis throws his hands up.

Harvey just stares him down and tilts his head to the right.

"Okay, it was me." Louis admits and goes back to looking at his computer. "You're the only one complaining. No surprise there," he mumbles.

Harvey starts to walk out and then turns back.

"Wait. Aren't you Jewish?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"I'm flattered you know that, Harvey. And yes. But Sheila celebrates Christmas and so does everyone else in this firm. I'm just trying to get into the spirit of the season." Louis breaks into a stupid grin.

"Jesus Christ," Harvey mutters as he walks out.

"I don't think that counts!" Louis yells at his back.

Upon entering his office, Harvey's downward spiral continues.

"Tanner," he spits out. "For fucks sake. Could this morning get any worse?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Harvey." Tanner chuckles. "C'mon on. We parted as fri-"

"Why are you here, Tanner?"

"I'm working on a merger with your new blonde powerhouse."

"Her name is Samantha. And I meant _here_ as in MY office." Harvey responds while firing up his computer.

"Just wanted to see if we were good. Which clearly we are. So, I'll let you get back to pretending you actually work for a living."

Tanner picks up one of Harvey's beloved basketballs and spins it on his finger for the sole purpose of irritating him.

"Out," Harvey says, trying to hide the fact that Tanner always seems to get his goat.

About an hour later as Harvey is heading out to see a client, he stops just short of Donna's office. Noticing Tanner inside.

Tanner is leaning on Donna's desk and seems to have her full attention. Something about the way Donna is smiling up at him makes Harvey's skin crawl. It doesn't help that he knows exactly what the view of Donna provides from Tanner's current vantage point. And the low cut dress she's wearing today is surely adding to that scenery.

Something stirs low in his belly. Ever since the night Donna kissed him a few months ago, something inside of him has been _off_. He can't really _explain_ it and he sure as shit doesn't _understand_ it, but at the moment it's clawing at him from the inside. Suddenly, he wants to storm in there and ask what the hell is going on, knowing full well that it's nothing, and he has no right to suggest it.

Instead he retreats a few steps and leans back against the wall.

He and Donna are finally in a good place again. After nearly losing her from the firm, and his life, for that matter, he had actually done something right, and ended his relationship with Paula. Showing up at Donna's door and tearing her resignation letter is one move he's actually proud of. It may be the only time in their long history, where he could say that.

The last thing he wants to do now is drive her away. But seeing her laughing with Tanner... Seeing her with anyone, actually, has become almost unbearable. He closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about the way her lips felt on his. It's an easy image to summon up because he hasn't really been able to stop thinking about it since that night.

The sound of laughter jolts him from his brief reverie and he opens his eyes to see Tanner stepping out of Donna's office. He turns his head and looks directly at Harvey standing there like an idiot.

Tanner's mouth breaks into a grin. He winks at him and walks the opposite way.

Harvey reroutes his path to avoid running into Donna and leaves the building in an even worse mood than when he arrived. At least his boiling blood will keep him warm in the harsh winter cold.

As Ray drives him to his meeting Harvey notices a light snowfall has begun. As he watches the snow fall and listens to the jazz Christmas album playing softly in the Lexus, he finds himself longing for home. He pictures his mom in the kitchen and Marcus and the kids building snowmen. His foul mood turns more introspective as he wonders absently where Donna will be spending her Christmas this year. And with whom.

...

It's late by the time Harvey walks into his condo that night.

His client meeting had gone through lunch and when he returned to the office, Donna had been out and she didn't return.

Harvey pours himself a scotch and starts a fire. Before he has a chance to sit down, his phone starts buzzing on the table.

It's Scottie.

"Hey Scottie." He sighs, not bothering to hide the funk he is in.

"Wow. You sure know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy. Rough day?" Scottie jokes.

"You could say that."

"Work stuff?" She presses.

"Not exactly." He sighs as he sips on his scotch.

"Well I called to thank you for saving my ass. If it hadn't been for you and Donna, I'd be spending this Christmas behind bars. But it sounds like maybe you need my advice more than my gratitude?"

Harvey doesn't respond. For the first time, maybe ever, he's actually thinking about taking Scottie up on her offer for advice.

"Okaaaaay. So I'm going to go out on a limb here. Does your current mood have anything to do with Donna?" Scottie asks.

Harvey sips his scotch again and contemplates his options.

"And what if it does?" He responds.

"Then I'd say, when are you going to just admit how you feel about her? The two of you have been dancing around this for...ever. She's a beautiful woman, Harvey. She's going to move on eventually."

Harvey gulps. That's exactly what's got him in this mood. He feels it happening already. Today, with Tanner may have been innocent flirting, but he's not sure he can stomach the idea of her with Tanner or anyone else. Ever since that kiss…

"Haaarvey? You still th-?"

"She doesn't want _that _with me." He finally says, cutting her off.

"Oh really? And what led you to that genius conclusion?"

"She kissed me." He's shocked by his own admission, but he's tired. Physically, yes, but even more so, emotionally. Just exhausted from all the pretending. "And then, afterward, she told me. She said she didn't _feel _anything." He downs the last of his scotch and reaches for the decanter to refill his glass.

"Uh, huh. And what did you say?" She questions.

"What do you mean what did I say?" He scoffs.

"I mean did you _tell_ her that _you _felt something?"

"Not exactly." Harvey admits.

"So you lied. You felt something. You felt a whole lot, I'm guessing, but you claimed you didn't?"

Silence….

"Harvey. Wake the fuck up! SHE LIED. She was probably terrified that you would be angry and push her away. Which you probably did anyway. Am I right?"

"Scottie. I'm tired." Harvey says having had enough of her so called advice.

"Listen, Harvey. Let me just say this. She won't wait around forever. It's almost Christmas. Think about what it would be like to actually spend it with the woman you love."

Kaboom! There it is. The woman he loves. Harvey's mouth goes dry despite the scotch currently in it. He gulps it down, but can't seem to find any words to respond.

"Ok. Scottie. I get it." Harvey croaks. He rubs his hand over his face perplexed at how she managed to get this much out of him.

They both just sit in silence for a minute or two.

"Good night, Harvey, and Merry Christmas." She finally says.

"Thanks, Scottie." He's about to hang up when he adds, "Merry Christmas!"

Over the next week or so Harvey makes a conscious effort to be in a better mood. He takes in the decorations all over the city with a new found interest and even plays a Christmas album or two.

He and Donna continue to get along well and things feel almost _normal_ between them. Which is both a blessing and a curse. While Harvey enjoys their return to friendship immensely, it makes him even more hesitant to screw it up by asking for more.

"Hey, Harvey. Have you had a chance to - Is this a Christmas album?!" Donna stands mouth agape in the middle of his office.

"Yessss." Harvey feigns being offended putting his hand to his chest and tilting his head. "Harry Conick Jr to be specific. It's actually quite good."

"I'm at a loss." Donna says. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

She walks over and lays a hand on his. "Is it terminal? Is this going to be your last Christmas?" She teases with overdramatized concern.

"C'mon, Donna. I'm not _that _bad. I just decided to try and get into the spirit of the season."

"Yeah." She says as she pats his hand. "That's not weird at all".

She turns to walk out forgetting what she had even come in for in the first place.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Harvey blurts out before he can stop himself.

Donna stops in the doorway and turns around.

"My plans? I'm not sure really. Why?"

"I...uh….just trying to iron out my plans, and I'm wondering if we are shutting down the firm at all?"

"Oh." She looks down briefly. "I heard Robert and Louis talking about closing for the 24th and 25th, but I don't think it's official."

Donna walks out and Harvey curses himself. Another missed opportunity.

It's December 23rd and the day has gotten away from Harvey. He's been out meeting with clients all day and he still has paperwork to get done at the office.

The firm is shutting down for the next 2 days and Harvey took an additional 2 so he could head to Boston and spend some time with family. His new and improved approach to Christmas has had him feeling pretty good.

He had actually bought Donna a gift. And that's in addition to whatever gift Donna most likely purchased for herself in his honor, he smiles. The small velvet box is burning a hole in his pocket. He just hopes he catches her at the office and doesn't chicken out of giving it to her.

When he gets back to the office most everyone is gone. He sees the light on in Samantha's office but Louis and Robert seem to have headed home already. We he starts to approach Donna's office his stomach drops. Fucking Tanner. Only this time they are having a drink.

Son of a bitch.

He tries to pick up the pace and walk by unnoticed, but Donna calls out to him.

"Harvey!"

Fuck. He stops and walks back.

"Hey." He says nonchalantly.

"I thought maybe I had missed you. Come in and have a drink."

"Oh, that's tempting, really." He says with sarcasm. "But I have a ton of paperwork to do. Some of us actually work around here. You two enjoy yourselves."

Why the hell did he say that? He regrets it immediately as he walks into his office.

Before he even sits at his desk, Donna storms in and shuts the door.

"What the fuck was, that?" She spits out at him with her typical disapproving glare.

"_I'm sorry, Donna. I'm just tired and jealous as hell. What I really meant was, Can I have some time alone with you to give you the Christmas gift I picked out for you?"_

That is what he _should have_ said...but instead,

"You know what Donna? I'm tired and busy. If I hurt your feelings in front of your new boyfriend, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole, I'm sure you're used to it."

Complete and utter shock flash across Donna's face.

"My new...what? Oh my god, you're jealous! You are jealous and pouting like a 14 year old boy!" She laughs but there is no humor in it.

She turns to walk out but he stops her when he calls out.

"Donna, wait."

Say it. Tell her. Don't let her walk…

After waiting a beat for him to say something. she expels and exasperated sigh and walks out.

God dammit! He covers his face with both hands.

For the next 30 minutes, Harvey really tries to get his work done. But all he can think about is that son of bitch Tanner drinking with Donna and how poorly he handled it. He can't stand to see them together for another second, and he's afraid Donna may decide to take things to the next level just to spite him.

Fuck it, he thinks. He shuts his computer and decides it's now or never.

When he approaches her door, however, he finds Donna's office is empty. Did she leave? Without saying goodbye? Without a Merry Christmas?

But he soon gets his answer. She's still here alright. Walking Tanner out.

He stops short and watches. His stomach in knots. They are standing in front of the main reception desk when Tanner spots him, but doesn't give him away.

Tanner simply turns his eyes back to Donna and points up.

Donna looks up cautiously, and Harvey, from a distance, tilts his head up along with her.

Mistletoe. Directly above Donna's head.

Harvey's stomach drops. His mouth dry. His heart stops beating as he lowers his gaze back to down to Donna.

She drops her eyes back to Tanner and smiles.

The next few moments happen in slow motion.

Donna shrugs and starts to reach up for Tanner's shoulders.

Tanner places his hands on Donnas hips.

Harvey doesn't even register his legs carrying him closer with long deliberate strides. And before he knows what is happening he's shoving Tanner aside and wrapping his arms around Donna's waist. He doesn't let the shocked expression on her face deter him as he lowers his mouth to hers.

At first he feels her gasp. Her body almost frozen in his arms. But as he reaches around to tighten his grip and pulls her tighter against him, he feels her relax into him. Her mouth opens wider and her head tilts slightly as he slides his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"You can thank me later." Tanner says laughing.

"Merry Christmas, love birds" He adds as gets on the elevator. Not bothered in the least that neither one of them acknowledges his departure.

After several passion filled moments, Harvey slowly leans back and looks at her face. Eyes closed. Lips swollen. Cheeks blushed. Absolutely stunning.

Her eyes flutter open and finally make contact with his.

"You did feel something that night." He whispers. It's not a question, but a realization.

"Harvey..." She says breathlessly and clearly affected.

He's not sure if it's the hooded look in her eyes, or just the sexy way she says his name, but he dives back into that perfect mouth.

This kiss is just as passionate but instead of fast and desperate it's slow and...purposeful. As though all the love and desire that he's held back and resisted for years is pouring out of him and into her.

There is no one around to see them, but neither would care if there was.

Honesty. At last.

Harvey reluctantly pulls his mouth from Donna's for the sole purpose of needing oxygen in his lungs. He rests his forehead on hers and takes several deep breaths.

"Come home with me." He looks her dead in the eyes.

"Not just tonight. But tomorrow, too. Come home with me to Boston for Christmas." His voice is so sincere it brings tears to Donna's eyes.

"Harvey, what are you saying?" She whispers.

"That we've wasted enough time, Donna. I can't bear the thought of another Christmas without you in my arms."

A third kiss.

Soft and tender. The most pure and honest pledge of love he could give.

Their second time is nothing like their first.

There is no whip cream, or strawberries. No giggling. No joking around.

In fact, there are no words exchanged at all.

All the love they have held inside for years slowly, and almost painfully, seeps out of them.

They are a perfect pair. As if their bodies were created specifically to be joined as one.

Harvey runs his strong, yet smooth hand the entire length of Donna's body as she lays naked next to him. He starts at her cheek and glides down to her neck, hesitating there momentarily letting his thumb apply the slightest pressure to her throat while wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck. Donna moans and tilts her hips upward. A sinister grin spreads on Harvey's face as he is flooded with a fire that causes the throbbing in his groin to intensify.

His hand drifts to her perfect breasts and he runs the backs of his fingers along the outer edge of each one before he slowly turns his hand over to cup her as he lowers his head and takes her nipple into his mouth.

Donna arches her back and grips the blanket with both hands. The slow and deliberate way he is making his way down her body makes her feel so sexy...so wanted, she fears she will climax before he ever makes his way between her legs.

Harvey continues his rediscovery of Donna with his tongue as he runs it from her nipple slowly down to her belly and then between her legs. He positions himself between her parted thighs as she bends her knees and tilts herself upward and into his mouth.

The moment his tongue enters her, she is flooded with memories of the first time. No one before, and certainly no one since, has given her this type of pleasure. All the walls she had carefully built, all the years spent trying to forget, disappear in a flash. For her, It has always been Harvey. It will always _be_ Harvey.

Satisfied that Donna has been ...satisfied, he climbs over her. She reaches up and pulls his mouth down to hers. As their tongues mingle deep in each other's mouths, Harvey knows she can taste herself and it nearly breaks him.

He presses his hard length against her wet center and slowly slides back and forth. He knows he could come like this if he's not careful, but once he enters her, it will be over far too quickly. So, he waits. Determined to make this moment he has longed for, fantasized about, for so long last as long as humanly possible.

As Donna nears her second climax she digs her nails into Harvey's back and begs him, "Harvey. Please…"

The deep and sexy tone, and the need for him he hears in her voice breaks his last shred of resolve.

He lifts his hips slightly, positions the head of cock at her entrance, and with his eyes dead locked on hers, he pushes forward. A groan, deep and guttural, emanates from Harvey as his entire world explodes with a pleasure so intense he's not sure he will survive it.

He holds still, buried inside of her. Letting the reality of the moment sink in for both of them.

Slowly, he pulls his hips backward, and then thrusts forward again as she moves her hips in rhythm with his making their connection even more complete.

Harvey manages a few more long and steady thrusts before both his breathing and movements become rapid and erratic.

The orgasms hit them both in perfect unison and he collapses on top of her in inexplicable bliss.

Hours later, Donna sleeps naked in Harvey's arms in front of the fireplace. He lays with his eyes open watching the light from the flames dance on the ceiling. Christmas music is playing softly and snow is falling outside the window. Harvey smiles as he thinks about finally introducing Donna to his mom. About Donna opening the bracelet he picked out on Christmas morning, in the family room where he grew up. And most of all, about knowing he will never spend another Christmas without Donna by his side.


End file.
